¿Mi problema?
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: Cumplir su papel de guarda espaldas era fácil, pero tan pronto como aquel vagabundo llego su vida cambio completamente. Esta petición es para Marcia Andrea, de Los registros de Lavi del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"
1. Chapter 1

**(05 - Abril - 2016)**

 **Wata: Bueno, en estos momento Ed esta indispuesto así que el que presentara este One-shot sere yo.**

 **En resumen, este fic participa al topic de "Los registros de Lavi" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas" y va dirigida a Marcia-chan (Marcia Andre) quien posteo dos peticiones siendo este fic perteneciente al segundo.**

 **Antes de iniciar con esto comparto que a Ed se le ocurrieron muchas cosas referente a lo que pidió Marcia-chan y la verdad el quiere ver si puede continuarla o alargarla un poco mas, todo depende de lo que diga Marcia-chan.**

 **Ya sin nada mas que decir que Ed hizo (quien sabe cuando) un pequeño dibujo referente a la pareja narrada, si se puede dejar un link se dejara, si no pues solo entren en su Tumblr y lo** **verán.**

 **Y con esto doy inicio, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **() INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

 ** _I_** **SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

 **U** **FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

 **/ HABLAN DOS O MAS PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

¿Mi Problema?

\- ¿El Sr. Tikky? No lo eh visto en toda la mañana - y con esta misma pregunta era con la que Lulubell iniciaba su día, siempre preguntando por el paradero de aquel vago que ni siquiera tenía la decencia de llegar temprano una sola vez en su vida a pesar que de ello depende su trabajo.

Pero lo que más le molestaba no era que el bastardo no llegase a tiempo, si no que su jefe, al que se supone que los dos debían proteger siempre, siempre, pero siempre en la medida de lo posible y hasta lo imposible se lo permitía, sin importar cuantas quejas ella diera El conde no levantaba un solo dedo en contra de aquel vagabundo.

Y como cerecita al pastel y sin saber cómo es que lo hace el desgraciado de Tikky Mikk cambiaba su escondite al igual que con cuanta chica ligase (incluyéndola).

Ya lo ha buscado tanto afuera de la mansión como por sus alrededores, hasta se subió a la punta del árbol ya que ha habido ocasiones en que este se queda atorado en la punta de estos o colgando de un desfiladero... y "extrañamente" según el siempre terminaba SIN ropa quedando casi en su traje de Adán.

La verdad es que a ella le daba igual si terminaba perdiendo por completo todos sus órganos, inclusive si desaparecía o si lo raptaban pidiendo un rescate. Con gusto ella coge dicha petición, lo hace tiras y lo pone al fuego mientras se sienta a disfrutar una rica taza de té caliente acompañada con la oda a la Alegría de fondo.

Ya con el simple hecho de pensarlo le daba ganas de hacerlo.

Pero, por más que ella quisiera dejarlo tirado a mitad de la calle mientras es rodeado por cuanto vagabundo que lo usase como mínimo una almohada (total, lo más seguro es que se haga amigo de estos a la primera y terminara trayendo los a la mansión cosa que NO debería hacer), por más que hiciera la vista gorda por si lo encontraba colgado no del desfiladero de un barranco, si no colgado literalmente por una cuerda que sabrá dios como es que no lo terminaba matándolo (y que sería la quinta vez del mes que lo encuentra así) e inclusive por mas que se le cruzase por la cabeza en ser ELLA misma la que terminara no solo amarrándolo, si no también lo metería a uno de esos objetos de tortura medieval, venderlo al mejor postor en una subasta de los bajos fondos y que este (y que dios quiera) se lo llevase por alta mar hasta la antártica o a cualquier parte del mundo siempre que sea lo más lejos posible.

¿Soñar no costaba nada? Pues ese sueño siempre era interrumpido por una de las sobrinas del Conde o mejor dicho, por Road Kamelot quien siempre la despertaba a las 4 de la madrugada solo porque no encuentra al vago ese.

\- Lulubell~, Tikky volvió a desaparecer - y a ella que le importaba saber el si volvió a desaparecer como cual gato se tratase, solo pedía unos minutos más de sueño antes de levantarse a cumplir su labor de guardaespaldas... Pero ni eso dios se lo quiere cumplir.

\- Lulubeell~, no encuentro a Tikky Mikk por ningún lado - quien sabe cómo pero en las mayoría de las ocasiones Road siempre venia acompañada por el Conde era como si los dos se propusieran el molestarla antes que salieran los primeros rayos de luz.

¿Donde había quedado aquel jefe serio que tanto ella admiraba y que muy rara vez bromeaba? ¿Aquel jefe que siempre le pedía que lo acompañara mientras este se disponía a degustar su fina colección de operas en discos junto con un buen libro que cuando terminaba de leerlo siempre le daba su opinión? Bueno, respuestas nunca se van a encontrar porque si ella misma supiera donde habían quedado aquellos vestigios, siglos atrás que habría ido en una gran cruzada armada solo con una espada y escudo con el único fin de recuperar los.

Pero si sabia (y por desgracia para ella a ciencia cierta) quien era el causante de que el Conde no solo adquiriera aquel comportamiento de niño pequeño, si no de fomentarlo hasta cierto punto de que se volviera insoportable era ni más ni menos que...

\- ¿Aun no encuentras a Tikky? - pregunta juguetonamente Road mientras degustaba de un buen puñado de dulces.

Lulubell no puede evitar soltar un suspiro pesado.

\- Road-sama, cuantas veces le eh dicho que no coma dulces antes del desayuno - ya perdió la cuenta de la veces que se lo termina diciendo, es más, hasta podría jurar que si no aparecía aquella niña con su manojo de dulces no daría inicio completamente su día a día.

\- Las mismas veces que tú te la matas buscando a Tikky como cual perro rastreador sin siquiera poner excusa o pretexto - uno, no es que ella quiera buscarlo, si por ella fuera botaría todo y se quedaría en su cama a recuperar el sueño perdido y dos, no le gusta que la comparen con los perros.

\- Road-sama...

\- ¿Hmmp?

\- Uno ¿no tienes algo que decirme? - si ya la conoce más que bien, ni ella misma sabe cómo pero siempre, pero siempre Road sabe donde se encuentra aquel vago o mejor dicho de una "pista" de en donde se pueda encontrar... Si es que señalar a un lugar en especifico como debajo de un coche, adentro del refrigerador o... En aquel lago que solo DIOS sabrá cómo es que no se termina ahogando.

\- Hmmp... ¿En serio? - ya era más que rutina - A sí, creo que no has buscado en el ático - sugiere mostrando una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Muchas gracias - se dispone a partir lo más pronto posible pero Road no se lo permite.

\- ¿Y cuál era lo segundo Lulubell? - bien se ha dicho, ya era más que rutina tener esa platica.

\- ... Las chicas con caries no son atractivas para los jóvenes - tras lo dicho Lulubell se va del lugar mientras pone una sonrisa maliciosa, no es que disfrutase ver las reacciones de Road, pero no puede evitar el gozar tras tantos días de no dormir bien.

Aun que para su desgracia, tenía que darse prisa, por andar buscando a Tikky a perdido tiempo más que valioso, y no es como si se le cruzase por la cabeza el dejarlo encerrado ahí arriba a ver si así aprende (aun que lo duda) pero, de la misma forma que hizo para acabar ahí arriba será la misma forma que saldría y bueno, su obligación es proteger no solo al conde si no de cualquier infiltración así que tenía que ver él como lo hizo para tomar cartas en el asunto.

Aun con el tiempo encima no camino de forma apresurada, pero tampoco de una forma que se podría considerar lenta.

Ni tardo mucho tiempo en llegar a su destino, tan pronto como llego verifico el estado de la puerta.

\- No ha sido forzada - comprobó que la puerta aun seguía cerrada bajo llave lo cual significaba una sola cosa - El desgraciado entro por la ventana - no le sorprendía el razonamiento, es más, era muy probable que Tikky, tras una de sus salidas nocturnas a quien sabe donde olvidara o perdiera las llaves de la mansión siendo esta opción el mejor de los casos - Voy a tener que cambiar las cerraduras... Otra vez... - con un suspiro más que notorio saca de sus bolsillo un llavero con muchas llaves que ni bien parecían tener más de una semana.

Abre la puerta y entra cerciorándose de que no faltase nada, no es que no confié en Tikky (cosa que es cierta, no confía en él ni un poco) pero no le sería de extrañar que alguien lo suficientemente tonto como para querer robar haya entrado a espaldas de aquel vago y haya intentado llevarse algo, y dice "intentado" porque lo más seguro es que no hubiera podido ¿La razón? Por desgracia es algo que se le tiene que atribuir al desgraciado de Tikky y no por sus encantos si no por otra cosa.

Ve que todo está en su lugar lo cual le alegra y tranquiliza mucho, pero se ve nuevamente molesta tras ver a Tikky tirado en el suelo, con una botella de licor a medio acabar, una cámara de fotos instantánea y unas cuantas cartas de póker junto con un guante blanco. El dichoso guante pertenecía a una mano izquierda y claramente no era del tamaño de las mano de aquel vago, ya con eso se hacia una idea de a donde se fue a pasar la noche.

\- Al menos tuvo la decencia de dejarle esta vez su ropa - agradece que aquel demonio albino se apiadara un poco como para no quitarle hasta su virilidad, el mundo de las apuestas es un lugar peligroso y eso hasta ella tenía que reconocerlo.

Le dio un rápido vistazo a su cuerpo viendo así que solo tenía los pantalones negro y su camiseta blanca, ambos rasgados y con mucha suciedad.

El cómo llegase a la mansión le valía un pepino y medio, si quiere hasta podría volver con un brazo amputado y ni ella se quejaría, pero que regrese con el traje rasgado ya es otra historia, luego se lo haría pagar y con creces por ser la sexta vez en la semana.

Enfoco su vista hacia una de las ventanas que estaba abierta de par en par, se acerco a esta y pudo ver unas claras manchas de suciedad (por no decir de carbono) en gran parte de la estructura del lugar.

\- Y veo, así que es posible subir hasta aquí escalando - imaginándose como fue la escalada de Tikky a mitad de la noche se hizo a la tarea de hacer imposible el escalar a menos que traigas picos y una cuerda, ya buscaría la forma de ver cómo - Bueno... - Lulubell no quería, en verdad no quería ser ella quien lo despertara, ya está más que claro que cualquier cosa sería mejor que la tarea de levantar a Tikky de su sueño aun que ¿Cómo era posible que él se diera el lujo de dormir hasta tantas horas de la mañana mientras que ella se la mataba levantándose día y noche por su labor?

Ya con dicho pensamiento era más que suficiente como para levantar lo de una forma especial.

\- Espero que aun haya hielos - ya teniendo planeado su venganza se dispone a irse pero, algo llama su atención por completo y que había obviado.

Vuelve a posar su vista en Tikky quien en una de sus manos tenía una foto, la luz del sol no le permitía ver desde lejos y la verdad le intrigaba en donde había salido dicha foto, ya que según ella Tikky había llegado a la mansión sin nada más que una ropa de calle, un pico de minero y unos ridículos anteojos que lo más seguro que fueran más grandes que su uso de razón.

¿Y cómo es que sabe eso? Bueno, eso es otra historia que por ahora lo que concierne.

Se acerca lo más cautelosa mente posible, ya que conociendo su suerte no sería de extrañar que de la nada Tikky se levantase y sin siquiera darle tiempo de protestar se abalanzase hacia ella (cosa que... Ya había pasado una sola vez), ya estando a una distancia disque segura estira su brazo e intenta tomar la foto, le sorprendía que a pesar del tamaño de dicha foto Tikky la estuviera tapando caso por completo con mano haciendo imposible ver su contenido.

Ni siquiera pudo rozar la un poco ya que sintió un tirón muy fuerte y, en un instante ya se encontraba en el suelo con Tikky encima de ella inmovilizándola casi por completo y con una de sus manos en su cuello.

Eso era algo que le tenía que dar crédito al vago de Tikky, y es no solo su increíble habilidad para inmovilizar a cuanta gente se cruce en su camino, si no también que sea capaz de dejarlos incapacitados.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Lulubell? - al fin despierta el vago este - ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? - aun que mas perdido no podría estar.

\- No creo que te hayan dado el ático como tu habitación personal - tras lo dicho Tikky mira a su alrededor completamente desorientado - Ahora, arias el favor de quitarte de encima - lo que dijo Lulubell entro por un oído y salió por el otro, ya que Tikky ni se quito ni se movió un poco.

En cambio permaneció así durante un buen rato, incomodando más y más a la azabache quien no paraba de sentir la mirada penetrante de Tikky.

\- Sigo pensando que te verías mejor si sonrieras un poco - ¿Eso fue un alago? - Y también si te soltaras el cabe... - Tikky intenta quitarle el lazo que mantiene en una coleta baja a Lulubell pero ella no se lo permite, y de una forma un poco especial.

\- Ni se te ocurra - ya era pan de cada día que cada alago o invitación hecha por Tikky fuera respondido por palabras en un tono amenazante por parte de Lulubell, terminando así cualquier inicio de conversación pero, lo que era algo extraño era ser amenazado mientras que un objeto afilado, presumible mente una daga posa en tu cuello - Quítate.

\- ¿Y si no quiero? - la idea de mancharse un poco de color carmesí se volvía cada vez mas tentadora para Lulubell y eso se veía demostrado con dicha daga cada vez más cerca del cuello de Tikky, aun que este respondía inconscientemente haciendo más presión en su cuello solo para ver si se asustaba un poco.

Pero ni él ni ella desistieron ni un poco, extrañamente se conocían muy bien el uno al otro a pesar que esta es la primera vez que hablan tanto entre sí.

Al final Tikky cedió a las exigencias de Lulubell, primero alejando su mano de su cuello para luego levantarse.

Intento ayudarla a enderezarse extendiéndole la mano pero ella no solo no la acepto, si no que dio un manotazo con la intención de alejarlo, lástima que este no sea su día.

De alguna forma Tikky logro agarra su mano y de un tirón la levanto y la acerco a él apropósito, claro, teniendo cuidado de que Lulubell no le enterrar la daga.

\- Pesas menos de lo que pensé - y hay va otro intento de alago, no es necesario decir que el dichoso alago hizo enojar aun mas a la azabache quien como pudo se libero de su agarre y se alejo la más posible.

\- No lo vuelvas a intentar, jamás en tu vida - vuelve amenazar adoptando una pose de batalla.

Aun que más que acojonar a Tikky este no puede esbozar una sonrisa algo cínica.

\- Vale lo entiendo, no lo volveré hacer - Tikky intenta que su tono de voz no suene de manera juguetona, sin tener mucho éxito que digamos - Sera mejor que nos apuremos, no queras llegar tarde a la reunión con el Conde, a menos que prefieres estar aquí con... - ni bien pudo concluir la frase cuando Lulubell no solo pasa de él, si no que en pocos segundo se encontraba más que afuera de la habitación.

Esto no sorprendió para nada al Mikk, es más le daba gracia como la azabache hacia cualquier cosa con tal de evadirlo o evitarlo.

Pero el ya tenía preparado una sorpresa con tal de ver algo diferente en Lulubell, así que sin más se arregla lo más rápido posible, agarra la cámara de foto y sale tras ella lo más rápido posible.

No tardo mucho en alcanzarla, sin siquiera perder un solo segundo se acerca lo más rápido y dice...

\- ¡Sonríe! - lo último que recuerda Lulubell era flash que la había cegado por unos segundos y el sentir un brazo cruzar por su cuello, eso y que ahora, aparte de tallarse un poco las ojos para recupera la visión sentía algo suelto su cabello.

No se necesitaba ser un genio, de alguna forma u otra el desgraciado de Tikky Mikk le había no solo desatado aquel listón, si no también que se lo llevo, eso en unos pocos segundos por no decir milésimas.

De alguna forma, el se las pagaría por a verse osado en hacer tal idiotez como tomar le una foto, y lo peor los dos juntos sin su consentimiento.

* * *

 **Wata: Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ahora que lo pienso, un poco mas y este fic entra en el Ratend M, o bueno, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, en especial a ti Marcia-chan.**

 **Ya sin nada mas que decir me despido, y como dice Ed: AAAAAAAASTAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAA**

 **(- edcasafo .tumblr .com -)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(23 - Mayo - 2016)**

 **Wata: Bueno, como ya han de saber en estos momentos Ed no anda por aqui, tal vez en estos momentos ande por las calles haciendo cualquier pendejada en el sentido de la palabra. Así que sin mas les presentare esto no sin antes decirles un mensaje que Ed preparo:**

 **"Bueno, la verdad no esperaba hacer un segundo capitulo de esta petición tan pronto y cabe resaltar que aun teniendo la autorización de Marcia-chan para poder continuarla no pensé tardaría un solo día en escribirlo, o mejor dicho, la mitad de este.**

 **Bueno bueno, dejare de dar excusas que les aviso, en mi Tumbler avisare con un dibujo cuales van a ser los siguientes fics que escribiré, así que atentos. También aprovechare para hacer un dibujo correspondiente para este cap así que si bien pueden díganme que escena quieren ver en concreto.**

 **Ya sin nada mas que decir os dejo, al final también se dira algo al respecto de este cap, así que sin mas espero que lo disfruten"**

 **Wata: Y bueno, como bien se a dicho, a esperar que lo disfru...**

 **Jult: [en un puesto de la calle] Disculpe señor, tiene agua fría y una bolsa de azúcar como de este tamaño [muestra el puño]**

 **Wata: ¿Pero que haces?**

 **Jult: Alistándome para la guerra.**

 **Wata:... valeee~**

 **() INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

 ** _I_** **SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

 **U** **FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

 **/ HABLAN DOS O MAS PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

Decir que lo mataría ya es poco la verdad, tal y como estaba Lulubell ahora lo más seguro es que estuviera pensando en mil y un formas de descuartizar a una personas y hacer que pareciera un accidente.

¿Y si lo lanzaba desde un barranco? No, el mal nacido de Tikky se las arreglaría para sobrevivir en el último momento.

Definitivamente ese vago era un dolor de cabeza

– Llego tarde – y para variar estaba retrasado por unos cuantos minutos, vaya forma de iniciar el día.

¿Y por qué se había tardado si ella misma era muy exigente en lo que respecta a la puntualidad? Porque no le daría el gusta a Tikky de verla con el pelo suelto, aun que eso significase sacrificar unos minutos por nada el mundo iría a sus gustos.

Aun que, preocupada si estaba y eso se reflejaba en sus pasos acelerados. Quien hubiera pensado que un simple recorrido hacia su habitación en verdad le costara tanto de su tiempo.

– Oh, al fin llegas Lulubell – y para variar, ser recibida en el gran comedor de la mansión por una voz burlona como la que tiene Road no le alegraba para nada.

– Es extraño tu retraso Lulubell ¿Va todo bien? – y ahí estaba su jefe, ciertamente le tranquilizaba nada más verlo, y que este mostrase preocupación no solo por ella si no por todos los demás que conforman su familia no tiene precio.

– Bueno Conde, siempre hay una primera para un simple retraso – aun que ver al mal nacido de Tikky a su lado estropea la imagen, y lo que es peor es que el Conde le dé la razón.

No espera, pero si eso ya es pan de cada día, ya a estas alturas Lulubell debería estar mes que acostumbrada aun que le pese, lo que realmente le molesto fue ver su listón para el cabello atado en su cuello como si de un pinche moño se tratase y ¿Cómo era posible que se arregla tan rápido?

Si Lulubell no tuviera el auto control que presume tener siglos atrás que se hubiera lanzado contra el vago de Tikky y sin importarle nada mas ajustar el listón a hasta que su "bello" rostro adopte tonalidades inexistentes.

– Lulubell, tienes una mirada muy sombría – y de paso y si es posible darle también una lección a esa niña para que dejara de ser tan altanera – Y ahora que me fijo, Tikky ¿De dónde sacaste ese "Lindo" y "Curioso" listón? – lo que faltaba, y esa no era la pregunta en cuestión, sino mas bien "¿A quién se lo robaste el listón Tikky?"

– Bueno Road-san, a que no adivina de quien es – y ahí van otra vez con sus absurdos juegos de adivinanzas, si no fuera ellos Lulubell pensaría que estarían lo suficientemente aburridos como empezar a decir palabras sin sentido esperando formar algo o que alguien diga algo coherente.

– Pues se me hace muy familiar ese listón – y para colmo, el Conde también había entrado en el juego.

Ya a este punto se notaba las ansias de sangre por parte de Lulubell hacia Tikky, cada segundo de hacer que su rostro pareciera como la de un globo ya sea a base de estrangulación o de unos buenos golpes se volvía mas y mas tentadora.

Si no fuera porque alguien se aclaro la garganta hubieran seguido con su estúpido juego hasta llegar a la conclusión más que obvio de a quien le pertenecía el dichoso listón.

– ¿No tiene que decir algo Conde? – el que había interrumpido había sido Wisely quien, al igual que Lulubell le estaba empezando a cansar esos jueguitos.

Y ahora que se fijaba bien, faltaba gente para el desayuno y eso era raro.

– A cierto – por un momento el Conde adopta una posición más que sería – Como podrán ver, en estos momentos no estamos todos – aun que decir lo más obvio no era lo más serio que digamos.

– Cierto ¿donde estas los gemelos travestís y padre? – Lulubell en verdad quería ya darle unas lecciones a Road para que dejara de ser tan irrespetuosa con algunos miembros de su familia aun que aquella etiqueta impuesta sea la mejor forma de definir los.

– En estos momentos Jasdero y Debit están afuera en una investigación de campo – ¿Investigación de campo? ¿De aquí a cuando ese par de gemelos de sexo dudoso hacen labores así? – Regresaran en una o dos semanas.

– ¿Pero conde, es seguro dejarlos ir solos? – por primera vez en el día Lulubell tenía que estar de acuerdo con la problemática planteada por Road, dejar a esos dos sin supervisión y cabe recalcar, SU supervisión era como llamar a la puerta de la casa a los problemas como mínimo.

– Toraido va con ellos – bueno, una preocupación menos o eso es lo que le gustaría pensar, con ese par cualquier cosa podría pasar aun que este el nuevo guardaespaldas con ellos.

– Ya ¿Y se puede saber por qué han salidos esos dos?

– A eso voy Road, a eso voy – el Conde se toma un momento para aclarar sus ideas – Por otro lado Sheril está en un viaje de negocios, Skinn va con él.

– ¿Negocios? – por su reacción y su mirada Wisely ya se estaba intuyendo de a dónde iba esta plática – Conde ¿Por pura casualidad esto tiene algo que ver con la "pequeña" alianza que tenemos con esa familia? – y como era de esperarse en el no puede resistir la tentación de ser el primero en decirlo.

– Exactamente Wisely – el Conde le da la razón tras un breve suspiro – El próximos mes iremos todos y si, cuando digo todos son TODOS – se toma una pequeña pausa para ver a los más jóvenes – A una cena organizada por la familia Bookman. Esta cena se hará para celebrar el primer año que tenemos como aliados.

– ¿También ira la Familia Lee? – ahora la que pregunto fue Road, aun que mas que pregunta sonó como una queja combinada con algo de ilusión o esperanza.

– Si, también la Familia Lee estará presente – tras esta respuesta Road chasque la lengua y trata de ocultar su inconformidad – Irán todos los miembros – dice el Conde en un intento de calmar el mal humor de Road.

– Conde ¿Cuando dice todos son todos no? – habla Tikky por primera vez desde que se inicio esta plática, esa era una de las cosas que Lulubell agradecía a todos los dioses que el vago ese supiera cuando callarse y no hacer bromas al respecto, y extrañamente cuando hablaba era para confirmar algo – ¿Eso incluye a los mayordomos y a los guardaespaldas? – y siempre sabia que preguntar el muy hijo de...

– Exactamente Tikky, irán ustedes también como invitados especiales – ya dada aquella respuesta el semblante de molestia que tenia Road se relajo un poco, aun se le veía mal humorada pero una boba sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro.

Con respecto a lo de la cena, no es que no le agradece la idea, es más, si fuera por ella en ese mismo instante se llevaba a Road y a Wisely para que aprendieran a comportarse como es debido porque, hay que decirlo, ES un evento importante y del cual depende mucho el futuro de la familia Noah.

Pero hay un GRAN inconveniente en todo esto y es...

– Espero que sea divertida la reunión – el mismo Tikky, de alguna forma se las arreglaría para mantener controlados no solo a los más jóvenes si no también a los gemelos y a su compañero de trabajo Skinn, pero él, el definitivamente será un dolor de cabeza – ¿O usted que piensa Conde?

– Yo solo espero que no haya ningún inconveniente - sorpresivamente la respuesta dada por el Conde fue inesperada para todos, en especial para Lulubell quien ya daba por hecho que le seguiría una vez más el juego a Tikky, aun que personalmente le alegraba - Tikky, Lulubell...

– ¡Sí!

\- Debido a la seriedad del asunto y la importancia, eh decidido que saldremos a las tiendas, hay que demostrar el estatus y poder que tenemos - dicta de forma seria a lo cual ninguno de los nombrados puede apelar a dicha decisión - Road y Wisely, espero mucho de ustedes como para que se comporten a la altura - era la primera vez ya desde bastante tiempo que el Conde en verdad se tomaba muy serio algún tema y ante esto Lulubell no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, al final aun quedaban vestigios de su antiguo jefe.

– Como desee Conde - y ahora si eso no se lo esperaba, que el vago de Tikky respondiera con la misma seriedad que mostraba el Conde, siendo esta la primera vez que lo ve serio.

Por primera vez Lulubell estaba de acuerdo con el vago de Tikky, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Ya finalizado la pequeña platica dada, de forma inmediata se dio inicio a lo que vendría siendo el desayuno y, como era de esperarse de unos guardaespaldas tan pronto como llego la comida la inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza, cerciorándose de que no hubiera algún veneno de por medio.

Ya cumplido su labor todos pudieron degustar tranquilamente de su desayuno... Bueno, casi todos.

En verdad que manía tienen con sentar a Lulubell cerca de Tikky, era más preferible tenerlo en el otro lado de la mesa ya que, al menos así era más fácil poder ignorarlo, pero si lo tenía justo al lado era imposible no sentir su mirada.

Y para colmo Road no paraba de esbozar una sonrisa burlesca, como si disfrutara el momento dado.

– Oh, creo que olvide revisar la comida de Road-sama – dice intencionada mente solo para ver como en un segundo a otro Road se congela, es de ley que sean primero los guardaespaldas que vean la comida de uno eso está claro.

– Tranquila Road, yo mismo me cerciore de que no tuviera nada de nada – aun que tener a Tikky para arruinar el momento siempre era molesto.

– En... ¿En serio? - por su tono de voz se podía a dar entender que no estaba convencida del todo – Creo que... Se me acaba de ir el apetito – y aun con inseguridad en sus palabras Road se levanta lo más rápido posible y sale a toda marcha del lugar.

Tras esto Lulubell esperaba recibir un regaño por parte del Conde, mas ver como este se reía del momento como que si la dejo desconcertada, era como si se lo hubiera tomado con humor.

– Lulubell – aun que otros no se lo tomaban tan a la ligera – Te agradecería que te abstengas en hacer bromas y/o comentarios de ese tipo – dicta Wisely de los más serio y calmado posible, aun que si se le escuchaba algo molesto.

– Como usted diga Wisely-sama, me abstendré en volver a decir este tipo de bromas – y vaya que si lo evitara, después de todo la imagen mental de una Road completamente azul nadie o nada se lo quitara.

– Tranquilo Wisely, estamos entre familia así que creo que podemos dejar pasar una o dos bromas de este tipo – en cambio el Conde, tras su momento de seriedad vuelve su estado despreocupado e infantil, y como que si le preocupaba de mas a Lulubell, después de todo debería ser él quien le diera el regaño correspondiente, no uno de sus sucesores – ¿O no Tikky? – y ahí va otra vez a pedir la opinión del vago ese.

– Claro Conde, que es el mundo sin unas cuantas bromas y sonrisas – cabe resaltar que a Lulubell, al igual que a Road había perdido el apetito, pero para no parecer tan mal educada se termino hasta donde podía su plato y sin más se despido con la excusa de hacer guardia.

– Con su permiso – deja el plato en su lugar y sin más se retira de la sala.

Ya estando afuera su plan era salir al patio trasero a respirar aire fresco, necesitaba relajarse un poco debido a la incomodidad del momento, en serio que le molestaba que a cada rato el Conde pidiera la opinión de Tikky ¿Que acaso ella no podía hacer lo mismo?

– Oee, Lulubell~ – genial lo que faltaba.

Ya a este punto Lulubell estaba empezando a considerar de vetar de su vocabulario aquel nombre, ya que daba la impresión que cada vez que lo decía o pensaba en él era como si lo invocaras.

– ¿Que es lo que quieres? – en verdad se le escuchaba bastante disgustada y eso bien lo pudo percibir Tikky.

– Nada en especial, solo venía a decir algo – Oh ¿Y de por pura casualidad ese algo seria un intento de un halago como es de costumbre? – Sabes, te ves curiosa en estos momentos.

– ¿Eh?

– Lo que quiero decir es que, te vez realmente linda cuando te pones celosa – y eso fue lo que colmo el vaso.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un golpe en seco y eso fue a causa de que, de alguna forma Lulubell logro poner contra la pared a Tikky mientras ponía su brazo en su cuello para asfixiarlo.

– Cierto, ahora que me acuerdo, tú tienes algo que es mío – dice muy amenazante mente Lulubell, aun esperando ver alguna reacción de miedo.

Aun que, más que una reacción de miedo lo que obtuvo fue una carcajada un poco ahogada por parte de Tikky.

– En verdad que hoy es un día especial – ¿Día especial? pero que carajos está hablando el vago este – Nee, Lulubell, no te parece que hoy intercambiamos mas palabras que de las de costumbre – pero vaya que si tenía razón, de otros días hoy era la primera vez que interactuaban por tanto tiempo entre sí – Y sabes algo, creo que de entre todos los días anteriores, hoy te encuentro más hermosa que de costumbre – y ahí va otro de sus halagos que tanto le molestaban.

¿Más hermosa que de costumbre? Como si a ella le importara su apariencia, los dos so guardaespaldas y nada más, no debería importarles más que el bien estar de la persona que se supone que deberían proteger y nada mas... ¿Entonces por qué se está comportando así?

– Lu-Lulubell, me estas lastimando sabes... – si no fuera por ese tono juguetón si se hubiera alejado como una forma de reflejo – Sabes, son estos momentos en donde uno debería relajarse con un pequeño paseo por el bosque.

– ¿Paseo? – poco a poco se sentía como Lulubell dejaba de hacer presión aun que se mantenía firma en su agarre.

– Si, ¿Por qué no vamos tu... – y antes de que pudiera concluir su frase suena la campana, dando a entender que alguien había tocado la puerta.

Aquel ruido trato devuelta a Lulubell quien estaba confundida, en verdad que ese hombre la ponía de malas de buenas a primeras.

Y para colmo se toma casi todo a modo de juego, porque si no era así entonces que alguien explique ese muñeco que le estaba sustituyendo en su lugar y que estaba hecho casi a su imagen y semejanza pero en una versión muy infantil.

Ganas de destrozar ese muñeco no le faltaba, es más, hasta podría probar contra él nuevos métodos de tortura.

Se vuelve a escuchar que llaman a la puerta, bueno, por ahora eso requiere más de su atención que cualquier cosa.

No tardo mucho tiempo en legar a la puerta principal, ya para cuando se escucho el tercer llamado ella ya había abierto la puerta.

– ¿Diga?

– Hola Lulubell – como había dicho Tikky Mikk momentos atrás, hoy era un día especial o algo así.

– Walker Shounen – mira que recibir la visita del mayordomo de la familia Lee era algo para comentar.

* * *

 **Wata: Y pues bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ahora lo que Ed les quería compartir:**

 **"Bueno, para que decir lo obvio así que mejor sigo, la verdad es que me llamo la atención este Ship o pareja la cual casi no escuche nada de nada, si no fuera por Marcia-chan ni lo hubiera notado, así que sobra decir que seguiré con este fic a ver que sale.**

 **Y les hago un adelanto, para los que siguen Neko-girl pues, no es por hacer ilusiones pero en Junio y Julio se verán casi los últimos episodios, las ideas ya las tengo claras, y si no tarde nada en escribir este fic entonces tampoco tardare en escribir los demás, claro siempre y cuando no me de un bajo. Así que sin nada mas que decir me despido, que pasen un buen día"**

 **Wata: Y bueno, eso seria todo por ahora.**

 **Jult: Atento Wata, creo que lo escuche cerca.**

 **Wata: Jult, te estas volviendo algo paranoico y ¿Por que estas echando toda la azúcar en esa botella de agua fría?**

 **Jult: Por que, es matar o morir [adopta una posa seria].**

 **Wata: ¿Sabes que esa frase es un poco fuerte verdad? Bueno, ya sin mas nos despedimos, y como siempre se dice: AAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAA**

 **(- edcasafo .tumblr .com -)**


End file.
